dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Squad: Beyond The Blood
Alien Squad III is an upcoming 2019 superhero film based on the DC Comic of the same name. It is the ninth installment of the DC Extended Universe. The film is directed by Eli Roth with a screenplay by producer Zack Snyder. The film will be released on July 31 2020. PLOT TBA CAST *Amadeus Serafini as Maxwell, the leader of the Alien Squad. Serafini does motion capture and voice for the character, as in the previous film he did motion capture, while his voice was provided by Danny McBride, who didn't return due to scheduling conflicts. *Zach Callison as Fury, the childish member of the Alien Squad. *Billy Unger as Benson, the scientist of the Alien Squad. *Lucas Hedges as Blackwood, the aggresive member of the Alien Squad. *Levi Miller as Jack Wilson, a high school student and ally with the Alien Squad. *Sam Rockwell as Jimmy Hawke, an ally of the Alien Squad and former science teacher who is now the mayor of Central City and has taken credit for the Alien Squads actions in saving Central City. *Isabela Moner as Hayley Creed-Grayson, the adopted daughter of Dick Grayson and vigilante who eventually meets and befriends the Alien Squad and is the love interest of Jack. *Sebastian Saraceno as Master Farrow, a bat-like alien who is the master of the Alien Squad. **Sean Bean as Master Farrow (voice) *Norman Reedus as Cpl. Heatwave Jepson, a former army general and leader of his Army who now seeks revenge on the Alien Squad and allies with Lord Blood. *Liu Yifei as Sgt. Bakea, the second-in-command of Heatwave Jepson. *Jenny Slate as Lindsay Wilson, Jack's mother. *Gaten Matarazzo as Joseph, Jack's friend and ally of the Alien Squad. *Jack Black as Professor George Boxcar, a mad scientist and former Jepson Co. employee who allies with Heatwave in the latter's aims to take over Gotham City. *Chris Tucker as Chopper, the criminal partner of Playtone who is turned into an extraterrestrial cat by Heatwave. *Dolph Ziggler as Playtone, the criminal partner of Chopper who is turned into an extraterrestrial hyena by Heatwave. *Jason Liles as Lord Blood, a ruthless extraterrestrial vampire lord who seeks to destroy Earth and enslave the universe. **Steve Martin as Lord Blood (voice) *Hilary Swank as Claire Johnson, Jack's new science teacher and former Gotham City Police sheriff who is unaware of the Alien Squad's existance. *Ryan Stark as Dick Grayson / Nightwing, the chief of the Gotham City Police Department and former circus performer who, after his parents' death, was trained by Batman to fight crime as his sidekick. He is also the father of Hayley Creed-Grayson. He initially detests but later allies with the Alien Squad in saving Gotham City. *Alexandra Daddario as Koriand'r / Julie Grayson / Starfire, the new Gotham City Police sheriff and wife of Dick Grayson who is an alien princess seeking asylum on Earth, and comes into contact with Dick Grayson on arrival. She has the ability to shoot energy bolts and fly and is also the mother of Hayley Creed-Grayson. She initially detests but later allies with the Alien Squad in saving Gotham City. *J.K. Simmons as James Gordon, the commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department and close ally of Batman who initially detests but later allies with the Alien Squad in saving Gotham City.